She Finally Understands
by Myra109
Summary: Andrea didn't understand how Jenny could fall in love with Jack, her brother, her blood relative… until Andrea fell in love with her cousin. AU, incest


_This is about Andrea from my story True Friends Don't Leave. Read that first!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

 ** _WARNINGS: INCEST_**

* * *

A knock sounded on that cloudy night.

Jenny frowned, yawning as she sat up on the couch, where she'd been watching a movie with Jack, and wondering who would be knocking this late. She stood and approached the door, tossing her bath robe over the slightly revealing tank top (spaghetti straps and a little too short and very form fitting. Nice to wear around her boyfriend, but not around guests or strangers) and running shirts that served as her pajamas. She tied the rope around her waist before opening the door.

Her eyes widened when she saw who was on the other side.

"Andrea," she greeted.

"Jenny," Andrea said. "Can we come in?"

Jenny glanced at the boy standing beside her.

He was roughly the same age as Andrea, maybe a little older, but he was much taller than her. He was obviously her family; they had the same red hair, although Andrea's was wavier, and crystal blue eyes. Freckles danced across their skin, but not an excessive amount. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans, and she was wearing a white dress, despite the chilly night air.

Jenny nodded. "Sure," she answered, stepping to the side to allow them through.

Andrea nodded, gratefully, and her and the boy entered the house.

"This is Justin," she said, gesturing to the boy. "My cousin. Justin, this is Jenny and her brother and boyfriend, Jack."

He nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"You, as well," Jenny said as she sat on the couch. Justin and Andrea sat in the arm chairs, which were side by side. "Now, Andrea, why are you here? I thought-"

"I judged you because I didn't understand how two close relatives could fall in love. It wasn't that I hated you or even incest; I just didn't understand it… and now, I do. I know what's it like to fall in love with a relative," she told Jenny and Jack, taking Justin's hand.

Jenny blinked. "Oh, wow. When did you two-"

"Know? It kind of happened suddenly," Justin laughed.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _Andrea laughed as Justin turned on his dad's CD, starting to swing his hips and move his arms and nod his head to the upbeat song._

 _"Your dad has an awesome CD collection!" she called over the music._

 _He nodded. "I know," he yelled back before taking her hand. In one swift movement, he pulled her out of her chair and spun her around, stopping briefly in a position where their bodies were a few inches apart; her hand was on his shoulder and his was on her hip. Their other hands were clasped together._

 _The pause didn't last long as they started to flow and dance to the music, spinning and twirling and combining random dance moves. Their bodies moved so well together, it was hard to comprehend what they were doing. It was instinct._

 _Andrea stared into Justin's eyes, and he gazed back._

 _She'd never noticed the yellow speck in the iris of his eyes…_

 _He'd never noticed the pale freckles dancing across her cheekbones, and he vaguely wondered how many there were…_

 _His breath ghosted over her skin. They didn't even notice that they'd stopped dancing completely, and the song on the CD ended and a slow song began to play._

 _Andrea didn't have time to think as she pressed her lips against Justin's, and fireworks exploded behind her eyes as their bodies melted together, becoming one instead of two. She could feel her heart fluttering like a butterfly inside of her chest, and for the first time in a long time, she felt… more than happy. She felt ecstatic. Electric. She felt **alive.**_

 _They parted after a few moments and stared into each other's eyes, breathless._

 _They were cousins, and they'd just kissed, like couples do…_

 _Neither of them regretted it._

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

"Well, we dated for about a month before my younger sister Elizabeth saw us kissing," Justin sighed. "She didn't understand what was happening, and we didn't know she saw. She mentioned it to my parents, who told Andrea's mom and dad. My mom didn't even try to understand. My dad was confused; he couldn't even speak. He didn't even get over his shock and confusion long enough to stop my mom from kicking me out of the house."

"My parents said they needed time," Andrea swallowed. "I don't know how much time. It could be weeks, months, a year… I could be graduating from college by the time they reach out again. They said I couldn't live there until they… figured some things out."

"So… you're both homeless?" Jack choked out.

They nodded.

"No, you're not," Jenny said. "You can stay here."

"Do you have an extra room?" Andrea asked.

Jenny nodded. "Jack and I have been sharing a bed for years. It's about time he finally moved into my room, so once we do that, you can have his old one… as long as you don't mind sharing."

"Of course not!" Andrea exclaimed, pulling Jenny into a hug. "Thank you so much, Jenny! I don't know how I could ever repay you."

Jenny looked at Jack, and they were both thinking the same thing.

"There is one thing," Jenny said, turning back to Andrea.

"Yeah? Name it!"

"Be happy," Jenny told her.

Andrea pulled away, and Justin wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked at him and then back at Jenny.

" _That_ , I can do," she murmured before pulling her boyfriend (and cousin) into a kiss.

* * *

 _It was shorter than I thought it would be, but out of all of the Jack and Jenny stories I've written, this is definitely one of my favorites._

 _Bye!_


End file.
